Falling From Heaven
by eMmEtTsMyIdOl
Summary: Edward leaves after Bella saved his life...bella gets bit by someone and somehow 54 yrs later edward and bella see eachother again in the most unexpected place R&R please!BxE
1. Chap1:Flashback

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(54yrs ago)

He was gone. They were all gone. Everyone I loved and cared about was gone. It may have happened 54 years ago, but I seemed like it had only happened yesterday. It was all my fault, if it weren't for me, they'd still be here. It started 54 years ago tomorrow. He had left me again, after everything I had done to save his life, and he still left me. He left me like nothing had ever happened. I had made my choice to go to Florida to live with Renee and Phil. Even though I knew Charlie didn't want me to go, he knew what it would do to me if I stayed. He had left a month before and finally tomorrow was the day I would leave Forks. This town had become my personal hell. My friends and family had thrown me a goodbye party. Charlie, Phil, and Renee were there. And for my friends Angela, Ben, Mike Jessica, and Lauren. Also Jake, Billy, and the pack were there too. Even thought I hated parties, I have to admit that this one was actually pretty fun. There were presents and cake… sort of like a birthday party. Eventually the party started to wind down and it was getting late. Just as people were getting ready to leave, we heard something crash through a window. Over the next minute everybody's necks were snapped and one by one I watched them fall to the ground…dead. I knew what was happening immediately. VICTORIA. I was the only one still alive in the house. They moved so fast, they never new what hit them. Except the pack, but somehow she had brought the whole pack down, and everybody else in less than a minute. We were facing each other, even though I hated him, I wished he were there to save me. She walked over to me, I couldn't move, I was frozen with shock and fear at what had just happened in this house. She looked at me and said

"I got you." And sunk her teeth into my neck. I could feel the blood being drained from my body, then I heard sirens and she ran off. I lay on the ground to weak to move to even make a noise. I felt cold arms lift me up and I started to feel the fire in my veins….. I was changing. Then I heard

"This is the police, open up!!!" right before I blacked out I heard someone yell

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!" Then everything went dark.

**A/N: I hoped you liked the first chapter. I will try to post tomarrow but I have to go to bed R7R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chap2:Returning to Hell

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would be the happiest person in the world, but I don't…so sad. Sorry for not updating in so long…BUT I was grounded for a week so I couldn't post this chappie... anyway… BACK TO THE STORY!!! **

**Chapter 2: Returning to Hell**

Since then I had joined the clan of the vampire who had saved me from Victoria. His name was Butch, he was also the leader of the clan. The others in the clan were Xander, Coralline, and Syrah. They were also vegetarians, just like them. Butch's clan treated me very nice when I first joined. Even when the only thing I did for the fist two months of my new life was hunt. And I didn't even do that as much as a new born vampire should. I never moved or talked except when hunting. After the first two months, when the murders were out of the news and papers, I started becoming more active and talkative. Before long I was pretty much back to normal…actually better than normal, I was great. My life was great. Since I barley hunted those two months after I was changed, I could go for months without hunting. I also have very special powers. First of all I could shape shift. My favorite power was I could take any vampires power, and keep it until I didn't want it anymore. I could also read minds…just like him, and I can block out other vampires powers. Fifty four years after that one day, I am returning to Washington. I was moving back to Forks. I finally feel ready enough to return, im under a different name…Bella Miller is who im going as this time. I bought a house on the outskirts of town. A small one because only I'm moving to Forks. The rest of my clan is moving to Port Angeles. I enrolled in High School as a junior age 17, so I can still drive my beautiful car. When I finished unpacking, I turned on the news, I watched that for a little while until another show came on. It was called **The Top 40 Unsolved Murder Mysteries.** There was nothing else on, so I watched it. It was pretty good until it got to number one. **T.V: **_**And the number one top unsolved murder mystery is…The Forks, Washington murders. At 9:00 in the fall of 06, a neighbor called the cops complaining about noises coming from Charlie Swans house. They said they heard something crash through a window. When the police arrived at the house, nothing looked wrong. But when they busted down the door they saw a very gruesome scene. They saw 16 people lying on the ground, dead, in a small pool of blood. **_(A.N: Victoria was very messy when she tried to kill Bella)_**But the strange thing is it was none of the victims, they had all died of broken necks. They later found that the blood came from Bella Swan daughter of Charlie Swan, but her body wasn't in the house. Search parties were formed to look for her hoping that she was still alive. She was most likely kidnapped and murdered, or not. But we still wonder…why her … why was she the only one in a room full of people whose neck wasn't snapped right then end there? She has been missing for 54 years. No one knows why or how all these people were killed. But one thing is for sure, this is the Top Unsolved Murder of the Century.**_ I turned off the TV …. "The top unsolved murder of the century" I said to myself "Wow impressive" "My personal Hell was the number one unsolved murder." Oh my god, I thought it was over, why did the stupid show have to bring it up again!!! I kind of got angry and sort of broke the TV in half. Great now I to buy a new plasma. I calmed down and then got really bored which happened a lot, because I lose my temper a lot, and break my TV a lot. One of my powers is to put myself into a sleep like trance. This helps a lot when I lose my temper. I went into my trance until the next morning. When I 'woke up' I realized that today was my first day at Forks High. I also realized that I was running late. And I still had to figure out what to wear. I decided on a denim mini skirt, and a pink and grey v-neck sweater. I grabbed my bag and keys and ran out the door. I jumped in my cherry red Ferrari F-50 and sped off towards school. I made it in school with 20 minutes to spare. I always underestimate how fast I really drive. When I pulled into the parking lot that's when the thoughts began. _Whoa, look at that car…better yet look at who's driving it!!_ That person practically screamed in their head. Basically every boy in the parking lot turned their heads when I screeched into the parking space. When I stopped the car, they all started walking over to me. _Oh god, another new girl…hey…why is my boyfriend going over to her?_

Great I already had enemies before I even stepped out of the car. I'm gonna have to get out of the car sooner or later, so I grabbed my bag and stepped out of the car. I was surrounded.

"Hey I'm…" Someone said

"What's up, want me to show you to my first class…?" Someone else asked

Pretty much everything I have come to expect on my first day at a new school. I just smiled, and walked past them to the main office to get my schedule. I was relived when I got into the warm office building. I smiled at the secretary and said

"Hello, I'm Bella Miller, I've come to pick up my schedule."

"Oh, hold on let me get it for you." She handed me a map of the school, my schedule, and the paper that had to be signed by every teacher. I walked out of the office, only to find myself surrounded again. They kept talking to me, but I wasn't paying attention. I had Trigonometry first. I started walking through the familiar halls to the familiar room. That's when I heard it.

"Bella?" someone whispered in such a low voice that only my vampire ears could hear it. Then that same person yelled…

"OH MY GOD, BELLA?!!!!!!!!!!!!" As that person yelled that I was almost knocked over by none other than….ALICE.

"Bella… how, why, when…" I cut her off.

"Alice, Oh My God… It's so good to see you again." "What's your first class?" She asked.

"Oh uuum….Trig."

"OMG, ME TOO!!!!!" She said as she started jumping up and down.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Ill tell you at lunch, with the others." I said.

"Fine." She huffed and then pouted, I laughed and we walked to trig. I soon found out that we had every class together. She told me that every body thought I was either dead or in a retirement home. The day flew by, me and Alice spent all our classes asking each other about the last 54 years. I pretty much told her everything except about how I got turned into a vampire. They had moved here five days ago, and already ten girls had asked _him_ out and fifteen boys had asked Rosalie. Only to be turned down, and then harassed by Emmett who had already been busted by the principal for fighting. I laughed when she told me that. I also found out that Emmett had thought he saw me in Chicago, went up to the poor person screaming BELLA, BELLA. Only it wasn't only me but, it was a guy. When the bell rang after English, it was time for lunch.


	3. Chap3: Cullens

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series or any of its characters**

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, im staring to run out of ideas so when you review give me ideas and I might use them in my story...sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, but…I had 2 chapter tests, and 5-6 quizzes in like two weeks.**

**Chapter 3: Cullen's**

I was very excited about seeing all the Cullens again… except for one… him. When Alice and I walked into the crowded lunch room, I saw Emmett, Rosalie, and jasper sitting at the same table that they had sat at so many years ago. We started towards the table but before we could get there, we were mobbed. By boys who wanted to 'get to know me', just my luck. Again I shook my head; I was really starting to get annoyed. I shoved my way out of the mob pit. That's when Emmett looked up. His jaw dropped open and his eyes just about popped out of his head. He came out of his trance, and charged at me screaming

"BELLA, BELLA!!!!" Pretty much at the top of his lungs. He ran into me and grabbed me in a bear hug that if I had been human would have crushed my bones. _**Oh so she likes Mr. Muscle man does she. **_I heard someone think. All three of us walked to the table where Rosalie and jasper were still sitting with their jaws open. But they still held their composers better that Alice or Emmett.

"So do you want me to tell you what happened 54 years ago?' I asked.

"Shouldn't we wait for Edward to get here?" Alice asked.

I flinched when she said his name "Oh right him." I muttered.

Just as I said this, speak of the devil… he walked into the room. The second he walked into the room 5 girls got up and went to talk to him. No doubt ask him out. Just as he was about to answer when he looked at the table…his jaw dropped. Without answering the girls he walked over to the table in a daze.

"Bella?" he asked

"Yes?" I sneered.

"Oh my head." Jasper moaned. "I've never felt so many emotions coming from one person."

"Sorry." I said and smiled at him.

"What happened?" Edward asked in a slightly dazed voice.

"She was just about to tell us." Alice said

"Well?!?" Everybody asked at the same time.

I told them my story. When I was finished they all looked like they would be crying if they could.

"Oh my god." Rosalie said

"So their all dead?" Alice asked

"Yeah" I said sidetracked

I looked around and noticed that some people were staring at us. _**I wonder what Bella's next class is?**_ I heard Edward think.

"Biology" I said. Everybody was staring at me.

"What?" Emmett asked

"He wanted to know what my next class was, and its biology." I said simply.

"Wait… you can read minds?" Edward asked

"Yeah, Aro says I'm a very special and powerful vampire."

"Wait… did you just say aro?" Jasper asked

"I forgot to mention that, didn't I?" I said

"You're in the volturi?!" Edward said a little too loudly. A couple of people looked at us.

"**WAS** in the volturi." I said "But their still my second family."

"Who's you're first?" Alice said hopefully

"Butches clan, their in Port Angeles, you know the ones who saved me from Victoria."

"Oh right." Alice said

"Wait so there are no more werewolf's in forks?" Emmett said going way off topic.

"I guess not." I said

"SWEET!!!!!" Emmett pretty much shouted. The cafeteria went silent and everybody looked at us.

"Idiot." Alice and I said at the same time. Then the cafeteria returned to its normal chatter.

"So, do you guys want to come over to my new house?" I said

"Sure!" Alice said excitedly

"Do you want me to give you a lift?" I asked

"Yeah." Edward said

"Can we leave now?" Emmett wined

"Sure let's go." I said. And we got up to leave. But of course I couldn't go anywhere without my little 'fan club', which I think had grown since this morning. So we left the cafeteria with a ob of people trailing us. When we got to the parking lot everybody including the boys followed me to my car. I went to it and sat on the hood. Everybody's jaw dropped

"Oh my god!" Rosalie said

"Is that a…" Edward said

"Yeah it is." I said

"It's so cute." Alice said

_**I wouldn't mind getting to know Bella in the backseat of that car.**_ I heard someone think.

"Okay let's go." Rosalie said

"How about me Rose and Jasper go in the Volvo, and Alice, Edward and Bella go in her car." Emmett said

"Okay." I said. Oh god why did I have to be with him. I got in the car with Alice riding shot gun, and Edward in the backseat directly behind me. I turned on the car and sped off towards my house.

**A/N: I hope you liked the 3****rd**** chapter im sorry it took soo long to post if you want to see bellas car its link is at the bottom of the page plz plz plz R&R**


	4. Chap4: Rejecting Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the long wait, but the end of the marking period is this Friday so I didn't get a chance to type. On with the story…..!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah… I don't own the twilight characters.**

I pulled up the long driveway to my little blue house. The Volvo pulled up right behind me.

"Nice house." Emmett commented

"Thanks." I said while getting out of the car. I went up and opened the door. Edward apparently noticed that I didn't have a lock on my door.

"No locks?" Edward said

"Nope." I said. I was trying to give him as many one word answers as possible, so that I wouldn't need to talk to him.

"Aren't you worried of people breaking in?" he asked. I was really starting to get annoyed

"No, because the only people that know there is a house down here is you guys and me…and if you're worried about anything else, whatever it is I think I can handle…Ok?" I said, the annoyance clearly showing in my voice. I could tell that he clearly didn't expect that. I walked inside and everybody followed me. Then I saw my T.V on the ground. In my rush this morning I forgot to clean it up.

"What happened to the TV?" Jasper asked. I was embarrassed; Butch even said I had a horrible temper. "Oh I ….. Um...i … sort of got angry and broke it" I mumbled. Emmett looked shocked, he wasn't expecting that answer….probably something like I tripped and fell on it.

"You didn't break it…" he exclaimed "You killed it!" I rolled my eyes, ran over and threw it out the open door.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked

"We've got some serious catching up to do." Alice said. We spent the next 4 hrs talking about the past 54 yrs.

"It's getting late; I think Carlisle and Esme are starting to wonder where we are." Jasper said

"Okay… so ill see you guys in school tomorrow." I said. We all said are goodbyes and they left. I decided to take a long hot shower. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower at hot as it would go and stepped in. It felt so good on my cold skin and immediately relaxed. I stayed in there until the water started to cool down. I stepped out and dried off. I went into my room and got into pajamas; even though I couldn't sleep they were still really comfy. I had nothing to do so I turned on my computer and walked into the kitchen to get a water bottle full of deer blood. Then I went back into the living room and checked my email. I had two, one was junk so I deleted it right away. The other one was from syrah she asked how I liked forks, if I had any friends, how was my house, and ironically if I had lost my temper recently. I laughed out loud at that. I sent her an email back saying that I liked forks, telling her about the Cullen's, and my house. I also told her about my little TV incident. I hit send and turned off the computer and was just about to go to 'sleep' when someone knocked at the door. I went stiff for a moment and then went to answer the door. When I opened it I found none other than Edward standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I said with pure hate in my voice.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said

"Fine…Talk." I said as I walked inside and sat down on the couch. I glared at him as he sat in the computer chair and pulled it in front of me.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sorry, I can't." I sneered.

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?!" he asked.

"You just got here yesterday, what could you possibly be doing?" I shouldn't use that excuse. I knew I had nothing to do. Just then the idea popped into my head.

"I'm going TV shopping." I exclaimed excitedly.

"Tell Alice she'll want to come." I said goodbye and pushed him out the door.

**A/N: Thanks for reading now you have to review… if I get 10 or more reviews then ill post the next chap R&R**


	5. Chap5:Tv shopping with the Cullens

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews You guy's rock. I got one review from leachlover192 who asked why Edward left…well it was because Alice told him about Jacob, and he felt that she could have a better chance at a normal life than she could with him. Anyways sorry that the last chapter was so short. Don't worry this chapter is a lot longer…and funnier…it has classic Emmett so anyway ON WITH THE STORY!!...also I don't own twilight.Also im SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long to update…but as my friend says im a HUGE!!!!!! Procrastinator. **

I 'woke up' next morning and called Alice. When she picked up, I invited her and the rest of the Cullen's to go T.V shopping with me. I knew that she would say yes because it was well… shopping. And she did, she also said that the rest of the Cullen's were coming. Not including Carlisle and Esme. We decided that we would go during school instead of after so that we would have more time to shop. We planned to meet at my house in two hours. So I took a quick shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I put my hair in a sloppy bun and was ready to go. I glanced at the clock; they would be here any minute, so I grabbed a bottle of deer blood and my keys and headed out the door. I stood outside under the awning so I wouldn't get wet. I stared into the woods listening to the rain. I herd a car pulling up; I was expecting to see his silver Volvo pull up but instead Emmett's red jeep came bouncing down the driveway.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked down to meet them.

"Hey Bella, ready to go SHOPPING!!!!" She said excitedly.

"Of course!" I said enthusiastically. She started jumping up and down, and up and down at vampire speed. I laughed.

"So who's riding with who?" I asked

"The same as yesterday I guess." Jasper said. My face fell slightly when he said that because that meant that I would be riding all the way to Seattle with Edward.

"Okay, let's go." I said starting to get impatient.

"Bella…where were you planning on going shopping?" Emmett asked.

"Oh…Seattle, the place I want to go to has awesome TVs and they just got a new shipment of plasmas from Japan." I said getting excited again.

"SWEET!!!" Emmett said. I know that he loves plasmas as much as I go.

"Let's go!" Alice was exploding with excitement. I can't imagine how she'll be when I ask her to clothes shopping with me. We got into the car, except this time Edward was riding shotgun and Alice was in the backseat. I started the car and sped up the driveway. I was driving as fast as I would allow myself to go. The faster I went the less time I would have to spend in the car with Edward. I had to go through town to get to the freeway which meant I would have to slow down a bit. I slowed down but was still going over 100mph. When we sped through town people walking on the sidewalk were staring at us. Some old guy even yelled at us to slow down. When we got on the freeway I sped up a lot.

"Whoa Bella, slow down." Alice yelled.

"And I thought that we drove fast." Edward chuckled. I didn't say anything.

"So why did you guys bring the Jeep instead of the Volvo?" I asked them.

"Emmett wants to get new plasma while we're here and we figured that the plasmas wouldn't fit in the Volvo or your car so we will put them in to jeep." Edward said.

I gazed out the windshield at the open road flying by. By now we were in Seattle and all I had to do was find the building. I drove for a few more minutes and then I spotted the HUGE building and pulled into the packed parking lot. Who knew this place was so busy on a week day. I stepped out of the car, waited for Alice and then I headed towards the store. It was better than I had expected 3 floors of nothing but electronics. (A/N: sort of like best buy… except bigger and better.) Maybe I will be buying more than just a t.v, I do need a phone. I've been making all my calls on my cell phone. But my biggest priority was the t.v. Now where to find them, I walked up to a guy who worked there. He wasn't much older than me probably about in his early twenties.

"Hi, can you show me where the t.vs are?" I asked. He stared at me, he was speechless. Then he came out of his daze.

"Oh…Um…on the third floor." He answered

"Thank you." I said giving him a dazzling smile. Me and Alice up the two flights of stairs together leaving everybody else on the first floor. When we got to the top I was awestruck which almost never happened. There were rows and rows of nothing but t.vs.

"Oh My God." I heard Emmett say from behind us. Now came the hard part, deciding what one to buy. Maybe I should get two just in case, so when I lose my temper again I can just use the other one. I walked around the t.vs until I saw a HUGE 60 inch plasma screen. I made up my mind right then and there. I walked up to another sales guy who was also a little bit older than me.

"Hi, I would like to buy two of these t.vs." I told him pointing at the one I wanted. He just stared at me.

"TWO?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah…that's what I said."

"You do know that each of those t.vs is almost 8,000 dollars." He said.

"No, I didn't but I still want to buy them." I said starting to really get annoyed.

"Okay." He said halfheartedly. Just then Emmett came running up.

"Can I get one too? He asked the sales guy.

"Sure." He said and then walked away to the storage room. I walked over to where the phones. I picked one up with like a million different features and went and paid for it, it cost 90 dollars. I walked to where everybody was checking out. They gave us 3 dolly's and to put the t.vs on, as if we needed it. I could lift them all with one hand. We got to use the elevator instead of taking the stairs. The sales guy followed us to the parking lot to 'make sure we could get it in the car okay'. He gazed at me and then my car when I unlocked it to put my bag in. I put my bag in and then went to watch the boys put the t.vs in the jeep. So that it didn't look suspicious Emmett was on one side and Edward was on the other and then Jasper was in the bed of the jeep and they all lifted up the t.vs one by one.

This was really funny because they were all pretending to strain their arms and make it look like they were using all their strength to get it into the jeep. Alice was the first to burst out laughing, shortly followed by me, and Rosalie. One by one they slowly lifted the t.vs into the jeep which was getting even funnier by the minute because they were grunting and groaning. When they were done with one t.v they would start gasping for air like they had been holding their. I gave Emmett the death glare when he pretended to almost drop my t.v.

"If you drop it, it's yours." I said. He didn't try anything after that. By the time they were done it had been 10 minutes. If the sales guy we could have been close to home. After I checked to make sure that the t.vs were secure, I got in the car, along with Alice and Edward and drove away.

**A/N: Again sorry it took so long and I promise I will update soon. PLEASE read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chap6:I have an Idea

**A/N: I'm sooooooooooo sorry it took so long to update. I've been working on my other story and I have a lot of crap to do in school and all the other stuff in my life but I finally got the next chap posted on with the story. Also merry late Christmas.**

When we got back to my house we got the t.vs inside in less than a minute. They had to leave so that the t.vs didn't get wet. So they left, they were going to come over again tomorrow because it was Saturday. We were all going 'camping' together. And when we got to school on Monday we would say that we left early on Friday. I installed the t.v in less than five minutes and started watching _The Amazing Race. _(A/N: I was watching Amazing Race when I was writing this part in case you're wondering why I picked this show.) I watched about ten more shows until four in the morning. Then I herd a soft tap at the door. Who could that be? I opened the door and guess who it was …… Edward. I had a feeling that these after midnight visits would be happening a lot.

"What the hell do you want?" I demanded.

"Bella…we need to talk."

"Fine." I muttered. And just like last night he pulled the computer chair so he was face to face with me.

"Bella, what happened to you?" He asked

"What do you mean what happened to me?" I asked him right back.

"I mean what happened to the sweet innocent Bella I used to know and love? You used to be so n ice and now you're just so different."

For some reason that got me really angry.

"Maybe seeing everybody I loved and cared about die right in front of my eyes in less than a minute had something to do with it."

He sighed and looked sad.

"Why did you leave?" I whispered.

"Alice told me about Jacob and I thought you would have a better life with him."

"Well that didn't happen now did it. And now he's dead. I've spent 54 years alone, with no one. Do you know the real reason I went to the volturi in the first place? I asked them to kill me."

He looked shocked

"But what about you're clan?" He asked

"They have each other, Butch and Syrah are mates, and so are Xander and Coralline. They treated me nicely, but I could tell that it was uncomfortable for them to have me around. Butch has a much more intense form of Jaspers powers, and Syrah can also read minds like us except somehow she can read my mind. I was depressed a lot which brought butch down. And I was thinking very depressing things which made Syrah depressed. That's the reason I didn't move to Port Angeles with them, I knew I was such a big burden to them." I finished my story and looked at him. I couldn't read his mind because he was blocking it. And I couldn't tell what he was thinking because his face was a mixture of emotions. Finally he looked up and said

"Bella…calm down." I hadn't realized that I was silently crying. But for some reason his words got me angry.

"No, I won't calm down. Why should I listen to you? Maybe I would have when I was still human, but that all changed when you left, and in doing that killed everybody that I loved and dooming me to an eternity of hell!" By now I was screaming but I didn't care. Edward looked taken aback, hurt even. I was starting to loose my temper, big shocker. Edward was reaching towards me to calm me down. Before he could I did something I wasn't planning on… I punched him in the face. He staggered back but before he could say anything I bolted out the front door. Without looking back I started running as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going but I just kept running. I ran for about 10 minutes before I realized where I was. I was standing at the edge of _the_ meadow. It had been almost 55 years since I had been here. It was about 4:30 in the morning and the sun was just starting to rise. There were wildflowers everywhere the grass had morning dew on it so it glinted in the rising sun. I walked into the middle of the meadow, sunk to my knees and cried. Was crying when I realized that I was actually crying, water was coming from my eyes. I had cried many times before and not one single drop had come out and now tears were pouring down my face. Even though I just discovered a new power I just laid down and cried even harder. I had been crying for a while when I noticed that someone was sitting next to me. I didn't look up to see who it was because I knew who it was.

"Bella?" He almost whispered.

"What?" I said so low that I bet he could hardly hear me.

"You're crying." He said surprised. "You never said you could do that."

"I didn't know I could." I said as I sat up and looked at him. From the look on his face I knew that if he could he would be crying along with me.

"I'm sorry I punched you." I said, sounding like a child caught taking a cookie. (AN: cookie yummy) He looked me in the eye

"Bella, it wasn't you're fault. I'm sorry I ever left you in the first place."

I smiled "I can't beat that." He smiled to. Then he smiled and slowly and cautiously so he wouldn't catch me off guard, leaned in and kissed me. I never realized until now how much I missed Edward. I wrapped my arms around him neck. He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist. A few minutes later we broke apart for unneeded air. He laid on his back and I laid my head on his shoulder. I missed the feeling of his cold embrace.

"We better get back. They are probably wondering where you are." I said even though I could stay like this forever.

"I guess you're right." He said as we both got up slowly. We started walking hand in hand to the edge of the meadow. I turned to him

"So want to race?" I asked him when we reached the edge of the field. I saw excitement flash in his eyes.

"Well if you insist but when I win please forgive me." I laughed at that.

"You think you can beat me?" He asked.

"Yes. Ready. Set. Go!!!" I said as I started running. We were neck and neck and I was starting to pull ahead. I winked at him before I pumped my legs faster and faster until I was flying through the woods. When my house came into view I ran faster than I have ever run in my life. I ran up the steps, slammed the door behind me and sat on the couch and waited. About 5 seconds later he came running through the front door and sat down next to me.

"What took you so long?" I asked still gasping for air. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. Then he growled playfully and crouched down like he was going to pounce.

"Oh im soo scared." I said sarcastically. He lunged at me and I screamed when he grabbed me. We sat on the couch catching our breaths. He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." He said.

"Oh I think I have an idea."

**A/N: Okay so that was the 6****th**** chapter. PLEASE review if you do I will post a lot faster and every reviewer will get a cookie. Okay so I want 15 reviews other wise I will not update. **


	7. Authors note:SORRY!

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry that I made you all think that I updated. But I don't know what should happen next in the story. PLEASE review and give me ideas for what should happen next. All reviews are appreciated and I will put the names of the winning ideas in the authors not in the beginning of the chap. Also I forgot to put the disclaimer in the some of the chapters so as you all know…I sadly do not own Twilight or any of its characters. One last thing…please check out and review my other story. **


	8. Chap7:Dancing and Storytime

I'm finally updating

**I'm finally updating! I'm sorry its been so long but I had major writers block., and I had to go to Salem, MA, finish middle school, go to Boston on a end of the year filed trip, go to graduation party, AND get a puppy named Bella(her picture will be my icon thingy on my author page thing. So anyways on with the story.**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight or any of the Amazing characters. **

EPOV

The next day I was sitting in our living room. Carlisle and Esme had gone away to Denali to visit with the coven there, also for some time alone away from all of us. Carlisle had taken a month off from work and told us not to call unless the house was burning down or some really big emergency like that. They were coming back today, but the thing is they don't know that Bella is back, we are going to surprise them when they get back. I told Alice not to look into the future to see there reactions. We spent all last night cleaning the whole mansion until it was spotless, which is very hard to do with Emmett in the house.

Alice made everybody get dressed up because we are going dancing. Luckily this time she only put me in black slacks and a gray shirt. I was sitting on the couch watching Jasper kick Jaspers butt in Madden'09. I was actually more amusing than I thought it would be. It was taking the girls forever to get ready. I had just gotten Bella back last night; I wanted to hold her again.

"Alice what's taking so long?!" I yelled.

"Perfection takes time Eddie!" She yelled back.

"Someone's a little impatient." Jasper said eyes glued to the t.v screen.

"Well how would you like it if Alice disappeared for 55 years, and you finally get her back only to have her taken away for 5 hours."

"Ooooooooooh Edward misses Bella." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes; he can be so stupid sometimes.

"Ten seconds left." Jasper yelled. I heard a car pull up.

"There home." I yelled so Alice could get down here.

"Five seconds, four, three, two, one, I win!"

"DAMN!" Emmett yelled.

"We're ready!" Alice exclaimed. The a million things happened at once. Emmett threw the controller on the ground and it smashed into pieces. "Children we're home." Carlisle said as they walked through the door, and Bella somehow managed to trip and fall down the stairs, denting everyone on the way and landed at my parents feet.**(A/N: thanks to Red Eyed Angel for this idea.)**

"Bella!" Me and Alice yelled at the same time.

"Bella?" Carlisle and Esme said. They were shocked; Esme was the first to recover.

"Oh my god Bella." She yelled and picked her up and hugged her. "How long have you been here?"

"About a week."

"Why didn't you call us?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Alice said

BPOV

"Well we certainly have some catching up to do." Carlisle said and led us all to the couches. I told them my story, the same one that I told the others at lunch, they both looked just as sad as the others had when I finished.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." Esme said

"It's okay." I told her.

"Hey Carlisle…Guess what, Bella was in the Volturi." Emmett and his big mouth.

"Really Bella? Aro has never mentioned this to me." Carlisle said clearly puzzled.

"Oh. That because I told him not to. I didn't want you guys to come looking for me."

"Why not?" Edward said, he was clearly hurt.

"Well I guess I was kind of mad at you guys for leaving me again. And I just wasn't ready to face you guys, I was sort of scared to see you again. So I told Aro not to tell you, because if he did tell you, you guys would definitely come looking for me."

"You're damn right about that." Emmett boomed. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"So Bella, not to pry but would you mind telling us about your time in Volturra?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure if you all want to know." Everybody nodded.

"Okay so after I was rescued by Butch I was very happy, happier than when I was human surprisingly, with the exception of when I was with you guys. Anyway after about 15 years I decided that I would take a shot at tracking, I wanted to kill Victoria. But the thing is I had only been a vampire for 15 years which is a long time, but not really. Also Victoria was a lot older than me which means she has so much more experience in fighting, so if I went against her there is no doubt in my find that she would've killed me without even really trying. I really wanted to kill Victoria so I decided to go to Volturra to see if they would teach me how to fight. They eagerly accepted me and taught me how to fight. I ended up staying longer than I expected because Aro asked me to be part of his guard for a couple of years. I did because of what they did for me. I spent 30 in Volturra in all, and I've spent the last nine years trying to find her, but this year I decided to take a brake from tracking, and just live a normal human life like you guys. And if I met up with Victoria along the way, then I'd kill her. And I guess that's it."

"Hey if you can get anybody's power do you have Alec or Jane's power." Emmett asked.

"You would think that, but as soon as Aro knew about my power he made sure that I never touched either one of them, because that's how I get the powers, by coming in physical contact."

"HOLY CRAP." Alice yelled suddenly making everybody in the room jump.

"What?" Jasper asked rubbing his ear because he was sitting right next to her.

"Its already one-o-clock in the morning, the dancing place closed at twelve, now we can't go dancing."

"Well we could always go dancing here." I suggested.

"That's a great idea." Alice said and started pushing all the furniture to one side of the room, after she was done with that she ran up stairs and came back down with her arms filled with c-d's. She turned on the first song and nobody moved.

"Well start dancing." she said and everybody got up and started to dance.

About two hours later Alice turned down the music "Okay this is the last song, it's dedicated to Edward and Bella we're sooooo glad that you two are back together." She pressed play and Claire de Lune started playing. Me and Edward started dancing. At the end of the song, Edward bent down and kissed me, I kissed him back. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." I said

"I love y-" He was cut off by a crashing noise in the kitchen.

"I'm BAAAAAAAACK." Someone said. I knew who it was immediately.

Victoria.

**Oh cliffy review a lot and the next chapter will be posted. Also if you can guess what song this is you get your name mentioned in the next chap!**

"…**And with this gift I compose words and the question that comes forwards…"**


End file.
